


Potions Partners

by LaDonnaErrante



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1970s era sexism, F/F, Marauders' Era, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDonnaErrante/pseuds/LaDonnaErrante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only two girls in their advanced potions class, Narcissa and Lily are paired by Professor Slughorn. Pretty much all fluff with a touch of hurt/comfort. Maybe slightly PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potions Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femmefest 2015 as a gift for Hikarievander.

The Gryffindors and Slytherin seventh years filed into the potions dungeon, their cauldrons filled to bursting with supplies for the new term. In large script, on the chalkboard was written, "Professor Horace Slughorn, NEWT Potions, Year 2" and standing beside it was the man himself, presiding over a small pile of what appeared to be start of term gifts. 

Lily sat with James and Sirius, more to annoy Severus than because she actually enjoyed their company. The class had thinned somewhat; students who had struggled to keep up with NEWT level work in sixth year had mostly dropped the course. Among them were Remus, Alice and a few others, leaving her and Narcissa Black the only women in the room. 

Slughorn cleared his throat and the shuffling and murmuring subsided. "I have decided to assign partners this year. In your preparation for NEWTs, you will be spending potions lessons and homework uncovering the complex magical theory which enables effective potion brewing. In order to master this material, I have chosen partners for each of you that match your skill level. Today we will begin with a simple sleeping draught. I expect not only excellent brewing from each pair but detailed notes as you observe the alchemical interactions between each of the ingredients."

With a wave of his wand, the list of pairs appeared on the chalkboard; Lily scanned for her name. To her dismay, she found she was paired with Narcissa. Sullenly, she trudged over to the workbench where Narcissa was waiting with an impatient look on her face. Lily's things clattered loudly as she set them down. 

"Can you believe Slughorn put us together? Bit obvious isn't it?"

Lily huffed. "I know. Should we complain to Dumbledore?"

"So Slughorn will have another reason to mark us low? He'd probably just say it was to promote interhouse cooperation." said Narcissa with finality and she began giving directions. "We'll use my cauldron, it's much newer. You chop the mandrake and I'll skin the newt. We need to start brewing and then we can work out the theory while it's simmering." 

They worked silently for the rest of the lesson, each taking their own notes. For weeks they continued like that, working diligently but quietly, discussing their work only when absolutely necessary. As the term went on, the tension between them dissipated and the silence grew almost amicable. At the end of a particularly difficult lesson in which their attempt at skelegrow came out lumpy and grey, Lily answered Narcissa's sigh with shrug and a small smile. 

"We'll get it right next time. Healing potions never come out right on the first go."

"Don't be such a pushover Evans, I screwed it up and you know it."

Lily laughed a little nervously, "It could have happened to anyone."

"Only anyone who isn't studying enough. I seem to have quidditch practice whenever the Slytherin study group meets. Quinn has us out almost every evening, he isn't taking many NEWTs." 

"Would you want to study together? I usually study with James and Sirius, but they've got their heads so far up their asses, it's pretty much useless." 

"That'd be great!" Narcissa's face lit up, "tomorrow night after practice?"

"Perfect. See you then." Lily gave a little wave as she left the dungeon, her long red hair bouncing behind her.

In one of the library's study rooms, more of a dark alcove than a real room, Lily waved her wand lighting the sconces on the walls and letting the warm glow brighten the narrow space. She straightened the textbooks on the small desk and rearranged the chairs twice. Despite her growing comfort with Narcissa, there was still something odd about studying with Sirius' cousin. After all his stories about the great and terrible Blacks, she didn't know what to think. 

Narcissa showed up a few minutes later, straight from the locker room, her short blond hair still damp. Exchanging a brief greeting, they sat down to work, Lily quizzing Narcissa on the Bloxley's Rule which made knotgrass substitution possible and the alchemical components of lionfish spine. Narcissa's face carried the healthy glow of exercise and each time she leaned over to look at the textbook, the sweet and spicy scent of her soap hit Lily's nose. 

They continued in quiet conversation, trying to work out a particularly difficult problem until Narcissa yawned widely. Lily glanced at her watch and winced, "It got really late. Sorry." 

"Don't worry about it. This was great." Narcissa flashed a smile that gave Lily butterflies. 

Looking down, she said, "I'm happy to do it whenever."

"Good." Narcissa threw her a slight wink. 

They continued to study together several nights a week and when the first exam was given several weeks later, they both earned Os. 

One evening, Narcissa dropped her book bag on the table in frustration, a tired look on her face, and bruises starting to bloom on her cheeks. 

"Hard practice?" 

"Ugh, awful. It's still storming out there. And Quinn made me do diving drills, as if seeing the snitch in this mess was possible. I hit the turf a few times."

"Are you okay?" 

"I'll be fine. Let's get to work." Narcissa sat down gingerly, wincing slightly; she pulled out a quill and rolled up her sleeves. Dotting her arm were bruises and cuts. A long nasty scrape ran all the way up to her elbow. Lily grasped her wrist, gently and Narcissa drew in a breath. 

"At least let me heal these for you." 

"I already cast episky"

"That's not enough." Lily dug into her bag and produced a jar of green goo labelled For minor cuts and bruises 

"What's in it?"

"Concentrated Murtlap for the pain and aloe to disinfect, and a few other things. Pomfrey showed me how to cook it up." 

"I guess it pays to have a future healer for a study partner." 

Lily began by applying a thin layer of the paste on Narcissa's arm, her gentle fingertips moving slowly. Simultaneously, a warmth and a coolness spread through the bruises and scrapes setting off a tingling sensation that made Narcissa shiver. Diligently Lily bandaged the open wounds, delicately placing plasters on them. Narcissa watched her, transfixed, as she bent over her arm, red hair glowing in the firelight. "Are you sure your wrist isn't broken?"

It took a moment to register that she was being spoken to and her mouth went suddenly dry. 

"What?" she managed. 

"Your wrist. Are you sure it's not broken?"

Narcissa nodded, "Sprained, I think." 

"Ferula." Lily said softly and a bandage wrapped itself tightly around Narcissa's wrist, the pressure easing her pain. 

Without thinking, Narcissa ran her fingers through Lily's hair and then pulled away suddenly. Lily's big green eyes met hers and she saw Lily swallow. Before she knew it, Lily's soft lips were on hers. Lily's hands were cupping her face and she was moving her uninjured hand back into Lily's hair, feeling the soft strands between her fingers. Leaning into Lily's soft arms and ample bosom, Narcissa deepened the kiss. When her back began to twinge, she let out a little pained noise and pulled away slowly, resting her forehead on Lily's. 

"You should get some rest." Lily said softly, gingerly stroking a bruised cheek with the back of her hand. 

 

As Lily was walking to her Thursday charms lesson, a roll of parchment that had sprouted little wings nearly flew into her face. She grabbed the note, peering around the corner to see who might have sent it,but could see no one. The note, written in Narcissa's hand, read, "Meet me in the empty classroom next to transfiguration. 8 pm, Friday."

Lily spent Saturday in anticipation of meeting Narcissa. Putting on her favorite black button down and a pair of men's corduroys, she fiddled with her hair in the mirror. Whenever there were no lessons, she dressed muggle, but she was apprehensive that Narcissa might not wanted to be reminded of her blood status. "It'll be fine deary" the mirror said sleepily, "just fix your part." Lily took a deep breath, did as the mirror suggested and went on her way. When she arrived at the abandoned classroom, she found Narcissa waiting. There was a blanket on the floor and a fire going in the hearth. Lily had never seen Narcissa without her school uniform on; now she was wearing long fitted robes in dark green. 

"I'm glad you came." 

"No quidditch practice tonight?"

"We're supposed to rest before the match."

"and you asked me here to rest?" Lily teased.

Narcissa kissed her, long skinny fingers tangling in her hair and gently running down her neck. Lily's hands were on Narcissa's back pulling her close. Occasionally she let a hand dip down, gently squeezing Narcissa's butt and eliciting a small gasp. A tingle ran up Lily's spine as Narcissa placed kisses along her neck, sucking at the freckled collarbone exposed by an undone button. They sank to the floor and continued kissing as Narcissa untucked Lily's shirt and skimmed a finger or two underneath feeling Lily's soft belly. 

"That tickles." Lily said against Narcissa's mouth. 

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No." 

Lily undid the tie at the top of Narcissa's robes, pulling down the front and sleeves to reveal an expanse of fair skin, toned muscles and a black lacy bra. Her fingers trailed over Narcissa's chest, brushing her small breasts lightly. Sighing deeply, Narcissa undid the buttons of Lily's shirt, tracing figure eights over Lily's pudgy stomach all the way up to her full bosom. Then Narcissa kissed her from the collarbone down between her breasts, sucking gently along the way. The heat and pressure of Narcissa's teeth on her skin made Lily shiver, "mmm. Do that again."

Before repeating the love bite, Narcissa reached around and unhooked Lily's bra, slowly pulling the straps off her shoulders. Lily's breasts were ample and freckled, her pink nipples were pointed with arousal and Narcissa circled each areola slowly with a blunt fingernail before taking one nipple into her mouth. As she felt the vibration of Narcissa moaning around her nipple and the warmth of Narcissa's mouth, Lily tightened her grip on Narcissa, digging her fingers into Narcissa's back, eliciting a small "unfh." 

Underneath her hands, Narcissa's muscles felt smooth and strong, she stroked Narcissa's back, fingertips pressing into her shoulder. She felt around for the clasp of Narcissa's bra and undoing it, she hungrily licked at Narcissa's small breasts, with their brown peaked nipples. 

Narcissa moaned loudly, "Yes. Right there." 

Lily drew little designs with her tongue over one nipple and pinched the other. Before Lily quite knew what was happening, Narcissa had grasped Lily's shoulders and rolled her onto her back. 

Lily was laughing breathlessly, "Clever." 

Narcissa simply raised an eyebrow and bent to blow a raspberry on Lily's stomach, which only made Lily laugh harder and squirm. Catching Lily's mouth in a kiss, Narcissa moved on top of her with a knee between her legs. Lily gasped at the pressure in her groin and arched into Narcissa's thrust. Panting and groaning, they moved together until spent. 

They lay on the blankets, curled together watching the flames in the fireplace lick the stone. 

"I wish we could stay like this forever." 

"Mmmm. Me too. But you have to beat Gryffindor in quidditch tomorrow. I'm counting on you to take James and Sirius down a notch or two."

"As you wish." Narcissa let out a huge yawn. Kissing her lightly on the forehead, Lily stood up and dressed quickly. Narcissa pulled her robes up and Lily carefully fastened them for her. After they had kissed goodnight, Lily stole back up to Gryffindor Tower with a smile on her face.


End file.
